


Спасти рядового Лайку

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Frozen_Melon



Category: RPF - Other
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Don’t copy to another site, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, dog POV, Не для бартера, все уползли | everybody lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Еще одно задание первого космонавта Земли.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Спасти рядового Лайку

— В случае успеха операции вашей жене придется несколько лет притворяться безутешной вдовой, — в воздухе повисло недосказанное «а в случае провала она ей станет»; упоминать даже возможность провала была нельзя, это понимали оба собеседника. — Связь — не чаще раза в месяц. Дочкам можно будет сообщить, когда подрастут и сумеют хранить тайну. Государственную тайну, — эти слова говоривший произнес с особым нажимом. — А до того срока они будут считать себя сиротами.

— Отказаться я всё равно не могу, так ведь, — это не было вопросом.

— Можете. Это неофициальный разговор, Юрий.

— Нет, не могу. Ведь тогда кто-то другой отправится.

Оба помолчали.

— А что мой напарник, товарищ Серёгин... — вдруг спохватился второй говоривший. — Он не?..

— Государственная тайна, Юрий, — кажется, первый постарался произнести эти слова как можно более обнадеживающе.

— Тогда вопросов больше не имею, — с явным облегчением ответил тот, которого называли Юрием. — Разрешите приступать к операции?

***

Сначала было скучно, но терпимо. Потом ее немножечко поболтало туда-сюда, как обычно на центрифуге, вдавливая в пол тесного отсека. Это ничего, к такому она привыкла. Только было гораздо громче, чем раньше, но это тоже ничего.

Потом стало немного страшно. Почему так долго? Дольше, чем раньше... А, наверное, это новая тренировка, тогда ладно, успокоилась она. Скоро люк откроют, ее погладят и скажут, что молодец, дадут попить свежей воды из блестящей металлической миски. Она будет молодцом.

Потом стало жарко и душно. Ну, значит, точно новая тренировка, раньше с ней такого не делали. Значит, так надо, нужно терпеть, она и терпела, как хорошая советская собака, друг человека и космонавт. Она будет...

Даже когда жар стал совсем уж невыносимый, воздух — тяжелый и будто чем-то горячим царапающий горло, а чернота вокруг — еще темнее и страшнее, чем прежде, чем всегда.

***

— Эй, дружок, похоже, я вовремя? — человеческий голос ворвался в ее спекшийся, оглохший мир внезапным рывком. Горячая темнота куда-то делась, а вместо нее в глазах плавали цветные пятна.

И одно из этих пятен было, несомненно, человеком. И, похоже, таким же, как она сама — космонавтом!

Она хотела гавкнуть, но пересохший рот и вываленный язык не слушались, и получилось только чуть-чуть повилять ослабевшим хвостом.

— Ну-ну, не бойся, я свой, советский, — улыбнулся человек, и по его улыбке она прямо сразу поняла, что он хороший и добрый. — Меня прислали забрать тебя домой.

Домой — это хорошо!..

Она молодец, да?

— Ты такая молодец, — словно услышал ее хороший добрый человек. — Ты первое живое существо на орбите Земли, представляешь?

Вообще-то нет, она не представляла, что значат эти непонятные слова. Да какая разница? Она просто была ужасно рада, что за ней наконец пришли!

— Я тоже в какой-то мере был... то ли первым человеком, то ли последней собакой в космосе, — продолжал он говорить непонятные, но успокаивающие штуки. — А вот теперь советская наука разработала новое путешествие — по петле времени. Я за тобой первой вернулся. Сейчас еще несколько твоих товарищей соберем по разным темпоральным точкам, дружок.

Она хотела бы сказать, что ее зовут не Дружок, но собаки не разговаривают. Даже советские. Даже космонавты. Даже молодцы. Но оказалось, что он сам знает:

— Тебя ведь Лайкой кличут?

А раньше звали Кудрявкой. Но теперь Лайкой, да. 

— Я-то тебя не застал, наш отряд набрали уже после твоего полета...

Лайка завиляла хвостом так, что вся ее задняя половина заходила ходуном. Угадала! Космонавт! Хороший! Добрый! Пришел за ней! И за всеми остальными!

— А еще надо будет забрать французскую астрокошку. Представляешь, французы запустили кошку-космонавта! Ты ведь дружишь с кошками, не обижаешь? — поинтересовался хороший добрый космонавт, правда, Лайка поняла, что на самом деле он не ее спрашивает, а сам с собой разговаривает, люди так делают иногда. Вообще-то, как любая советская собака, кошек (а тем более капиталистических!) Лайка никогда особо не любила, но...

Если этот человек так уверен, что она не обижает кошек...

И вообще, может быть, в той больше космонавта, чем кошки? А космонавты должны держаться вместе.

Это стоило обдумать.

Ладно, если эта буржуйская кошка не будет шибко задаваться, то Лайка, так уж и быть, подружится.


End file.
